Awake
by jscjvmadb
Summary: What if it all was a dream, if my nightmare was a delightful wish that would never actually happen? Well it is. I awake to the reality that I die in a week, and not with Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Awake  
Chapter 1

I thought my worst fears were realized, but my thoughts are my worst enemies. I wake up sweating and shaking with tears in my eyes, only to come to the reality that the worst hasn't even faced me yet. How can I dream of someone I've only met once but with so much detail? I barely know Peeta, yet I dream of him as the one to save my life the one to comfort me. My heart aches as I awake in the train and turn to see Gale lying beside me. I guess I imagined it was Peeta because I didn't want to face this with Gale. My best friend lies beside me awaiting my death. I see how he looks so calm as he sleeps, his brain must not want to remind him of this awful fate.

The dream was so real, yet so far-fetched. They know everything about the "players" before they even step foot in the arena, so why would it be in the woods? I was born in the woods. I was raised as a hunter, why would they give me even the slightest advantage? The dreams though, they were so realistic. I don't know how I dream of strangers but the one that I truly remember is Rue. I have never met a girl named Rue in my life. I've never even seen a girl to resemble her. Yet I feel as if even though it was a dream, I failed at protecting her. Cato though, he was one I won't forget. Even in my dreams his piercing eyes stared through me. His clenched fists would rather be opened and wrapped around my neck. Haymitch is real though, and as stubborn as my dream. Effie is just as alive, but different.

I gaze out of the train to watch as we past district 4. I want to break the glass of the window and jump out so they wouldn't have the glory of killing me, but they aren't stupid. The windows are bullet proof glass. It's now that I realize what time it is, because my footsteps awoke Effie. She steps in with her nose held high and her hair off and her bald head shining.

"What the hell are you doing up?" she asks.

"Leave me alone Effie," I say.

"Look, I don't like you, you little brat and if you wake me up again I will kill you myself."

I liked her better in my dream…


	2. Chapter 2

Awake

Chapter 2

Effie goes back to sleep. Such a witch! How can someone sleep knowing they're parading the death sentence of a minor? She's heartless. My heart aches as I watch Gale sleep, I know him so well. I know everything about him. If there is one thing I know it's that he is a protector. He protected me, his family, even strangers at time, but what would happen if it came to protecting himself? Would he stop protecting me to save himself? Or possibly would he spare my life if it meant risking his own. If so he would qualify as the noblest man I know. Even though he is underage I consider him older than he is considering he was the father in his broken home. Unable to bare thinking of what will happen to his family or mine another second, I stare out the window again. Lights create patterns as we speed past them and people sleep soundly in their beds. Life is unfair.

Unable to sleep I lie down and stare up at the ceiling above me and listen to the hum of the train. I drift off for what seems like a matter of seconds when Haymitch booms in and sun shines bright in my eyes. Gale sits up already dressed for the next torturous day. Haymitch comes in a mess, his hair stingy and uncombed, his eyes tell of no sleep, and I can smell smoke on his breath. He looks me up and down then looks Gale up and down.

"I never really got a good look at you before, I was too busy to care," he says.

"Thanks, you're so thoughtful," Gale says in a harsh sarcastic tone.

"Listen, I don't really care what happens to you little brats, but for the sake of the 50 bucks I bet on you, at least try to not die," Haymitch says heartlessly.

Angry and agitated I stand up and go to the bathroom. I hate how perfect everything is here. It isn't for the ones serving the death sentence as it would be in prison. It's for the snobs we have to live with for a week. Perfect bars of soap, every scent of shampoo, even a marble shower. It isn't till now I notice something though, while going to wash my hands I see someone has left a paperclip sitting perfectly on the sink. Most likely it was Effie; she's the one who deals with the paperwork it seems. I see it as a possible weapon, so knowing the guards wont check my mouth I lift my tongue up and sit the paperclip perfectly under. I fix my hair as if I almost give a damn about my appearance then open the bathroom door. Legally they can't put cameras in the bathroom so they just keep guards standing outside the door. I lift my arms and they pat me down, then I lift my hair and show I have nothing hidden in it, lastly they have me remove my shoes and shake them. Nothing falls out so I'm free to go. I'm good for now, that is until Gale grabs me and nearly tackles me into an empty room…


End file.
